Just Wondering
by MewMewstreet
Summary: On a stormy night, Takashi just can't help the question that's been bothering him for quite sometime...Oneshot. Ten-chan/Koboshi


**A/N:** Hope everyone enjoys!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pita Ten, or any of it fabulous characters(If I did, Koboshi wouldn't be so stuck on Kotarou).

- - -

**Just Wondering**

Thunder shook the windows as another flash lighted up the room. Koboshi glared at the waterfall that had been created on the window behind her blond friend's head. It had been raining for the past couple of days now, non-stop. On the news, the weather man said that it would be a light drizzle at the beginning of the day and that would end the constant, terrifying storms they had encountered lately.

The weather man, as always, was wrong.

Koboshi sighed as put her elbow on the table to rest her chin in her hand, "I wonder where Kotarou is..." she wondered aloud.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute," Takashi said, raising his arms above his head to stretch.

"Maybe he got stuck somewhere because of the rain." Koboshi really didn't want to sound like she was to concerned, but it was something she always did when it came to Kotarou.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't." Takashi seemed to say irritably.

Koboshi frowned at the window as a gust a wind struck it, "Or maybe he thought we were supposed to meet at the Tricot."

"Why are you _so_ concerned about Kotarou? I'm pretty sure he's fine."

Koboshi gaze moved to her--lately--easily irritated and grumpy, blonde friend. She thought it may had to do with the weather, but he mostly only acted up if it had to do with Kotarou. And did she sense a bit of jealousy?

"What's wrong with you lately, Ten-chan? Geez, I was just worried about Kotarou." he simply replied by huffing and looking off to the side and staring off into another world.

Koboshi's gaze softened as concern finally filled her mind again, except this time over Takashi. Maybe he was having a tough time at home, even though it wasn't any of her business.

_Ten-chan...I wonder what's wrong..._

She stared down at the unfinished math homework that lay on the table as she inwardly groaned. Now that she was twice as much worried then before, she couldn't concentrate at all.

She sighed, as she looked up to find a pair of emerald eyes lock with hers.

"W-what is it!?", she exclaimed suddenly self-conscious that he was staring at her, "Is there something on my face?" she touched her cheek just to make sure before she realized the grin spreading across his face.

"What!?"

Taskashi tried to suppress his laughter as he shook his head, "I was just wondering..."

Koboshi stared at him curiously, "Wondering what?"

"Are your ears real?"

Koboshi stared at him at his sudden stupidity, "Of course they aren't real! What gave you that idea?"

"I've never seen you without them."

"Well, that's true..."

"I think you would look a lot cuter with out them." Koboshi face turned red as she was taken back at the comment. She was used to hearing this from him, but it was usually directed at some other girl. Actually, she couldn't recall him ever saying anything like that to her before.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment, making Koboshi jump. She got up quickly--making sure to avoid eye contact with Ten-- to answer the door.

_Geez, what was that all about?_

She fumbled with the lock until she opened the door, with a little help from a powerful gust of wind. Kotarou quickly slid in to escape the rain, soaking wet head to toe.

"Sorry I'm late." he said hurriedly as smiled apologetically.

"It's ok," she lied, remembering how worried she had been, "Besides, we didn't get much done,"she let out a embarassed laugh,"well I didn't anyway."

Once she had gotten Kotarou dried, they sat down and started their homework again,Koboshi's mind still drawing a blank. All she could think about was the comment Takashi gave about her ears. She started to reach up to touch them, but stopped herself knowing that he would probably give her that teasing, knowing smile.

Her eye twitched as she slammed her fist on the table, causing Kotarou to jump and Takashi's head to snap up. She let out a growl as she stood up, her hands in a tight fist.

"Gawd, Ten-chan why do you have to always be such a jerk!?"

- - -

**A/N: **I'll be posting a lot of one shots due to Makami's (check out some of her awesome stoires) forum writing contest x3 I guess that helps me with my writing. Please reveiw -sneaks a cookie to the first who reviews-


End file.
